The present invention relates generally to wireless communication networks, and more particularly to a method and system for a wireless digital message service.
Without limiting the scope of the present invention, this background of the present invention is described in connection with radio frequency facsimile communication networks. The present invention, however is not limited to providing facsimile services in a radio frequency communication network and is applicable to providing any type of digital message service in a wireless communication network.
Telephone based facsimile machines typically require multiple analog-to-digital and digital-to-analog conversions. These conversions reduce the accuracy and efficiency of facsimile transmissions. Moreover, telephone based facsimile machines are not capable of receiving or sending color facsimile messages.
Similarly, broadcast facsimile systems typically send telephone based facsimile messages to a list of known telephone numbers, each telephone number presumably providing a connection to a facsimile machine. Each telephone number is called until all the telephone numbers on a list have been dialed. If there are errors during transmission or a busy signal is received, the number is re-dialed later. Such a system is inefficient, time consuming and expensive. For example, sending a one page facsimile message that will take at least thirty (30) seconds to transmit, will take at least 50 minutes to send the facsimile message to one hundred (100) facsimile machines. Moreover, many individuals consider this type of system to be annoying.
In addition, most facsimile systems do not allow for mobile facsimile machines. And those systems that do typically utilize a pager-size data receiver that is plugged into a computer and printer when a fax is received, rather than a true facsimile machine. Furthermore, the process to receive and print out the facsimile message is complicated and tedious.
Other features and advantages of the present invention shall be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The present invention provides a method for transmitting a digital message from a source to one or more receiving devices. After the digital message is received from the source, the one or more receiving devices are selected from a list of addressable receiving devices and the digital message is routed through a local area network until the digital message can be transmitted to the one or more receiving devices. Thereafter, the digital message is transmitted to the one or more receiving devices using a single wireless transmission.
Alternatively, the present invention provides a method for transmitting a digital message from a source to one or more receiving destinations. After the digital message is received from the source, the digital message is transmitted over a wireless communications link to each of the one or more destinations, if any, that has a device for receiving the digital message over the wireless communications link. The digital message is also transmitted over a telephone network to each of the one or more destinations, if any, that has a device for receiving the digital message over the telephone network but not over the wireless communications link.
The present invention also provides a method wherein after the digital message is received from the source, the digital message is routed through a wide area network, if necessary, until each of the one or more receiving destinations are accessible by a local area network. The digital message is then routed through the local area network until the digital message can be transmitted to each of the one or more destinations. Next, the digital message is transmitted over a wireless communications link to each of the one or more destinations, if any, that has a device for receiving the digital message over the wireless communications link. The digital message is also transmitted over a telephone network to each of the one or more destinations, if any, that has a device for receiving the digital message over the telephone network but not over the wireless communications link. In addition, a hard copy of the digital message is sent to one or more destinations, if any, that do not have a device for receiving the digital message over the wireless communications link or the telephone network.
In addition, the present invention provides a system that includes one or more devices capable of receiving the digital message over a wireless communications link, a communications network comprising one or more communication nodes communicably linked to one or more server computers and a telephone network interface communicably linked to each server computer. Each communication node is capable of establishing the wireless communications link and transmitting the digital message to the one or more devices. The one or more server computers receive the digital message from the source, route the digital message over the communications network to the one or more devices, if any, that are located at the one or more receiving devices, and transmit the digital message to the one or more receiving devices, if any, that do not have the one or more devices using the telephone network interface.
The present invention also provides a system that includes one or more devices capable of receiving the digital message over a wireless communications link, a satellite communications network communicably linked to one or more server computers and a telephone network interface communicably linked to each server computer. The satellite communications network is capable of establishing the wireless communications link and transmitting the digital message to the one or more devices. The one or more server computers receive the digital message from the source, route the digital message over the communications network to the one or more devices, if any, that are located at the one or more receiving devices, and transmit the digital message to the one or more receiving devices, if any, that do not have the one or more devices using the telephone network interface.